Giving Thanks
by Jennis524
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN UP! “You can’t have a funeral or a memorial service for a man who is alive.” AU after “Freefall” -- Cordano.
1. Thanksgiving surprise

Title: Giving Thanks

Author: Jen Zoromski AKA Jennis524

Spoilers: A few from the early part of season 10 including "Freefall".

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters, although NBC and the producers on "ER" should hand them over since they don't know what they are doing with them…lol…

Summary: "You can't have a funeral or a memorial service for a man who is alive." AU after "Freefall" -- Cordano.

Author's Note: Being a Romano as well as a Cordano fan I just couldn't let TPTB destroy it. In my world they didn't show us a body so he's not gone…lol. This story takes place a week after the events of "Freefall," but in this story "Freefall" took place the week before Thanksgiving. Please R&R and of course Enjoy!

*********

Giving Thanks 

By Jen Zoromski

A lot can happen in a week. But in the world at Cook County General in Chicago that was an understatement. 

"I was paged," Dr. Elizabeth Corday storms into the ER going straight for one of the trauma rooms. 

Susan Lewis approaches her with a grim look on her face, "I'm sorry, but he coded a few minutes ago. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Great, that's just bloody wonderful," Elizabeth barks heading back towards the elevator, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her migraine had returned and Thanksgiving was getting off to a great start. Looking at her watch she still had over eight hours to go.

"Elizabeth, you okay?" Susan inquires following after her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well with Romano's memorial service tomorrow and you being closer to him than any of the rest of us--" Susan starts.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth replies coolly as she turns and starts once again towards the elevator.

"You know they never found a body or anything that resembled one."

"A helicopter fell on him, did you really expect him to survive it? Much less have anyone find anything." Elizabeth barks, her tone harsher than she intended it to be.

Without further ado she steps into the elevator and finds a place in the back corner, closing her eyes trying to maintain her racing heart. His face flashes behind the closed lids, remembering the last time she had seen him.

Pushing the gurney with Mr. Westbrook on it through the door, Elizabeth glares at Robert. She doesn't want to deal with this arrogant man, but it is Robert's nature to suck up to the rich and politically active. He wants his job back sitting atop the throne of County General, but he needs help. 

Any politically influential case that rolls through the door may be his key. 

He smirks at the glare, always playing the little mind games with him.

"You're in excellent hands with Dr. Corday. I envy you," Romano grins as he watches her push him out the door. 

That smirking grin was the last face she had ever seen of him. The last cocky compliment she heard and it boiled her blood. 

"Dr. Corday, this your floor?" a young med student questions bringing her out of her day dream.

Looking around frazzled she realizes that they are on the surgical floor, "Yes, thank-you."

Elizabeth steps out and hurries towards her office. 

"Dr. Corday," Debra the secretary at the front desk starts.

"I don't want to be bothered," she says coldly.

"Dr. Corday, there's someone on the phone for you."

"Take a message."

"I think you should really take this one."

Elizabeth bites her lip in disgust, trying to keep a volatile comment back. Ever since she had taken over the Chief of Surgery position she somehow acquired some of Robert's hostility towards staff members. 

"Take a message," she reiterates forcefully.

"It's about Dr. Romano--"

"Tell them I'll give the damn eulogy at the memorial service tomorrow. I've already agreed to it."

"That memorial service isn't going to happen."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A doctor from Northwestern is on the phone."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with the service?"

"You'd better take this call."

Elizabeth grabs the phone, irritated at the fact that her secretary is playing games with her. "This better be good," she mutters to herself.

"Dr. Corday?" a man asks on the other end.

"Yes," she responds annoyed.

"My name is Dr. James Carson from Northwestern--"

"I've gathered that much from my secretary. What does this have to do with Robert Romano? He's dead. He was crushed by a helicopter. A freak accident."

"I hear you're having a memorial service for him tomorrow."

"Yes, the hospital is putting one on since he was the Chief of Staff for nearly four years. There isn't going to be a funeral for him--"

"Because he's not dead," Dr. Carson interjects.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"You can't have a funeral or a memorial service for a man who is alive."

"I don't believe you."

"He's in the ICU here at Northwestern," Dr. Carson responds and the line goes dead.

Elizabeth looks at her secretary wide-eyed. 

"Told you, you wanted to take that one."

__

Northwestern Hospital

November 27, 2003

9:23 a.m.

"My name is Elizabeth Corday. I'm looking for a Dr. James Carson," Elizabeth tells the receptionist at the desk in the middle of the ICU floor.

"He's with a patient right now. You can go over there and a take a seat," she gestures towards a wall with chairs.

Elizabeth walks towards the chairs, not sure what to do or say. This is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Robert isn't alive. He's been gone for a week. If he were alive, why wouldn't the hospital have contacted them earlier? He is -- was -- one of the best doctors in Chicago and his temperament is known throughout many hospitals across the Midwest.

"This is absurd," she mutters to herself standing and walking towards the receptionist.

"Ms. Corday you have to wait over there."

"I know, but I'm on a time schedule. Its Thanksgiving and I should be at work since I have to run the surgical department of   
County."

"You're from County General?"

"The one and only," Elizabeth says sarcastically, "According to Dr. Carson a man was brought in last week from County. Would you happen to know --"

"Room 322, but only immediate family can visit."

"What if I told you that I am his primary doctor from County?"

"I still wouldn't be able to --"

"Couldn't you just let me take a look at him?"

"Well since you are a doctor, one from County at that--"

"A place I need to be getting back to."

The nurse reluctantly looks around and then to Elizabeth, "I suppose just this one time."

"Thank-you so much," Elizabeth heads for the specified room, but turns around abruptly. "What was he brought in with?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Right, but since I am his doctor," she lies annoyed that this woman is making such a fuss over a man that no one wants to claim.

"Head trauma, blunt force wounds that have left him in a coma for the past week. He also has some surface burns, but from what the other patients looked like that were brought in, he was lucky."

"Other patients were brought here?"

"With the massive casualties County called all of the surrounding hospitals to help them. By the time our crew got there they found a few victims just twenty or so feet from the crash, partly hidden by debris. The patient in 322 was one of them."

Elizabeth nods, numbly turning around.

"We didn't know it was one of yours until Dr. Carson recognized him."

"He didn't recognize him sooner?"

"Dr. Carson was in New York at a seminar. This is his first day back."

Elizabeth leaves the nurse walking to the door of room 322 and slowly turning the knob. Once inside the darkness from the overcast day makes it difficult for Elizabeth to make out the figure of a man laying on the bed.

She stops, her breath catching in her throat. 

"Oh my God," she whispers staring at the unconscious figure on the bed, "I don't believe it."

"Dr. Corday?" Dr. Carson whispers softly.

Elizabeth jumps, startled by the voice behind her.

"I don't -- oh my God -- "

"I take it you recognize him then?"

"It just can't be," she says in a daze. Elizabeth can't believe that Robert Romano, her former boss and colleague is not dead, but very much alive -- laying unconscious on a hospital bed not even twenty minutes from County General.

"He has a long road ahead of him. I don't know how you want to look at this because back in the day I remember Robert as a man to be reckoned with, but regardless of that I think that this is something to be thankful for."

Her gaze goes back to the bed with the sleeping figure of Robert Romano. A small smile graces her lips, "I agree."

Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all. 

TBC

*********

More to come! Please R&R! Thanks.

~Jen


	2. Response

Title: Giving Thanks: Response

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in first chapter.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews. You guys are great! Well here's more to the story. Please R&R and of course enjoy!

******

__

Northwestern Hospital 

November 27, 2003

10:05 a.m.

"I just don't understand it," Elizabeth says amazed as Dr. Carson continues to talk.

"The rest that were brought in were DOA. Robert was the only one to survive who was that close to the crash."

"What's his prognosis?"

"According to the charts the initial CT scan showed swelling in the brain. That's what we think caused him to go into a coma, but from our most recent scan the swelling has gone down immensely."

"And that was done when?"

"Early this morning."

A nurse comes running out of Robert's ICU room frantically looking for Dr. Carson. She runs up to them.

"He's triggering the vent on his own," the nurse says.

Elizabeth rushes into the room with Dr. Carson following closely behind her. Dr. Carson proceeds to check all of Robert's vitals as Elizabeth studies him, looking for any sign of consciousness. She takes his right hand into hers.

"Robert, its Elizabeth. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

There's nothing at first.

"Come on Robert, I know that you're in there. Quit being so damned stubborn!" 

His right hand twitches.

"Reflex or is that the real thing?" Carson wonders.

Robert's hand grabs onto Elizabeth's with more strength. "The real thing," Elizabeth smiles.

"Come on, Robert, you old son of a bitch, you need to wake up," Carson replies playfully. He and Robert went way back to the early days of their careers as residents in New York City. Robert transferred to Chicago a year later and he and Carson would meet regularly at seminars each year. 

There is no response from Romano. Elizabeth looks up at Dr. Carson hopefully, "Well it seems as though he's starting to come around."

"Robert Romano isn't the type to just lay down and die somewhere in a gutter," Carson responds.

"Do you know him well?"

"We were first year residents together in New York way back when. He and I took different career paths though. I stayed in emergency medicine in New York City while he transferred here to Chicago to study surgery under Dr. Jack Nagler."

"I can't seem to imagine Robert as a resident," Elizabeth retorts.

"You should have seen him in action though. Sharp as a tack and determined as hell especially when the rest of us were wondering if we made a mistake in signing up for med school with all the bookwork they shoved our way in the first year."

"Did he have the lovely sarcastic humor back in the day?" 

"Of course. He wouldn't be Robert Romano if he didn't."

Elizabeth looks at her watch and mutters, "Damn."

"Do you need to get back?"

"I really should."

Dr. Carson escorts her out of the door and towards the admit desk in the ICU area.

"I'll page you if anything changes."

"Thank-you very much."

Elizabeth turns on her heel and heads down the hallway.

"Oh Dr. Corday?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but--"

She takes a few more steps towards him.

"Yes?"

"Right after Robert's arm was reattached and was still under anesthesia I remember him asking for Lizzie."

Elizabeth stares at him confused, wondering where he's going with this. Robert's said a few things under anesthesia. 

"I was in England at the time," she replies coolly, not wanting to deal with the emotions of the situation. Not now at least. In her mind the events of the last year invade the part of her brain hinting that maybe there is something there between she and Robert. Something that she didn't want to admit to herself.

"Having someone there will speed up his recovery," Dr. Carson states softly.

"I know."

__

County General

11:12 a.m.

"Dr. Corday, where have you been?" Susan inquires as Elizabeth walks through the door of the ER taking off her jacket and scarf.

"Out," she bites.

"Out? There doesn't seem to be a surgeon in this hospital. Either they are dead or called in sick or 'out,'" Susan responds just as angrily.

"I don't need to take this from you, Susan. Not now," Elizabeth barks heading towards the elevator.

"Elizabeth, I have a patient complaining of severe abdominal pain."

Elizabeth stops and breathes out a frustrated breath, "All right."

She follows Susan as she leads her into one of the curtained areas. 

"Mr. Redmond's abdomen is tender to the touch. He's been throwing up."

"You're thinking appendicitis?" Corday asks already feeling the man's abdomen. He grimaces in pain as she presses her fingers over the place that's bothering him.

"Yeah."

"Mr. Redmond, my name is Dr. Corday and it appears that your appendix is about to rupture. We need to get you up to the OR right now. Do you have any family members that we can contact?"

"I want to eat my Thanksgiving dinner," he pouts.

"You'll have to wait on that," Elizabeth replies starting to wheel him out of the room.

"Elizabeth," Susan starts following her, "Look I know that you're under a lot of pressure, but--"

"I'm fine," she retorts pushing Mr. Redmond to the elevator.

The doors are closed and she pushes the button, annoyed. "Oh come on! Bloody hell!"

"My stomach hurts!" Mr. Redmond whines.

'I know, sir, we'll fix that for you in a moment."

The elevator opens to reveal it jam packed with people, "Let's go! Get off the damn elevator! Take the stairs next time!" she yells at them angrily.

Abby joins Susan who is watching the entire scene, "You know I thought I was going to miss Romano, but it seems like he never left."

"What do you mean?" Abby inquires.

"Elizabeth has not only inherited his Chief of Surgery job, she took over his attitude as well."

Abby rolls her eyes and the two share a quick laugh before heading back into the busy ER. People are swarming everywhere. Stomachaches from too much turkey, burnt hands from trying to put the turkey fire out, and injuries from slicing more than the turkey. It's a relatively normal holiday.

__

2:01 p.m.

"Hey buffet table's ready," Frank bellows to the ER staff. Nurses and doctors alike head for the table happy that there seems to be a lull in activity.

Elizabeth exits from the elevator looking for Susan. Susan sees her first.

"Hey Elizabeth come on over and have some turducken," she says in good spirits.

Elizabeth makes a disgusted face, "I'd rather not."

"What brings you down here?"

"You're appy patient was textbook case."

"I didn't think there'd be a problem. What really brought you down here?"

"Actually I was coming down here to tell you that the memorial service for Romano has been canceled."

"Robodoc's not going to get his send off? That's too bad," Pratt pipes up sarcastically.

Elizabeth smirks, "Actually rumor has it that Dr. Romano is very much alive."

She pulls on her coat and heads out the door with the same smirk still on her face. Romano wasn't only alive, he was awake too. Elizabeth, having received a page not five minutes ago was heading to Northwestern.

"Elizabeth isn't your shift until eight?" Susan questions.

"Anspaugh is going to cover for awhile and Edson was miraculously healed from his sickness that was ailing him this morning," Elizabeth says over her shoulder.

She leaves the ER in shock. 

"Did she just say what I thought she just said?" Abby questions.

Everyone mumbles their responses through turducken and wide eyed shock. It will definitely be a Thanksgiving the ER will remember. 

TBC 

__

********

More to come! Please R&R

~Jen


	3. Like old times

Title: Giving Thanks: Like Old Times

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information in first chapter.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the feedback. Anyone else happy to have seen Corday actually caring about Romano in "Missing"? I thought we'd get gypped, but no one else wanting to go to the memorial? Come on TPTB he wasn't that bad. Lol…well since they didn't find him alive in "Missing" I guess this will continue as an alternate universe with Romano. I will try and incorporate events that are happening in "ER" throughout the rest of the year, but we are still back at Thanksgiving in this one. All righty. Well enjoy! 

*******

__

Northwestern Hospital

November 27, 2003

2:30 p.m.

"Dr. Corday!"

Elizabeth is greeted immediately by Dr. Carson as she reaches the hallway in the ICU. Panic comes over her face.

"What's wrong?"

Before Dr. Carson can say anything a young nurse of twenty or so comes out of Romano's room nearly in tears.

"The next time I ask for orange juice I want orange juice not apple!" a raspy voice yells from the room. 

Elizabeth looks towards Dr. Carson stunned.

"Robert is back among the living," Dr. Carson responds smirking.

"When did he wake up?"

"Right after you left."

Elizabeth nods her head and walks towards the door. 

"Watch out," Dr. Carson says playfully.

"I suppose I'll have to take my chances," Elizabeth laughs.

She opens the door slowly and is surprised to see Robert Romano sitting up in his bed staring intently out the window. With the overcast cloudy sky, it is still dark in the room, even with the window open. 

"Robert, how nice of you to finally join us," she snarks breaking the silence of the room.

Romano's eyes light up at the sound of her voice. He turns his attention towards the door and where she is standing.

"Lizzie, I heard rumors," he responds bringing back memories of the conversation they had when she came back from England. He thought he'd never see her again when she came waltzing into the physical therapy session just last fall. Had that really been a year? He glances at his left side. It's still gone. Damn. Too bad that wasn't a dream.

Elizabeth takes a step closer. Against everything that she knows she should feel or hold back she's happy to see him. Glad to know that he's still alive, ready to wreck havoc once he gets back on his feet.

"Only the best ones I suppose."

"So is it true?"

"What?"

"Where you really going to have a memorial service for me?" Robert inquires smirking at the thought. Although his mental faculties seem to be intact, he is tired. Emotionally and physically.

"Don't look so disturbed, Robert," Elizabeth says sarcastically. 

"I just think its funny that everyone would just accept the fact that I was dead because they found a hand or a lab coat, or an ID. Maybe it was just wishful thinking."

"Robert--"

"Everyone must have been celebrating when they thought a helicopter dropped on my head. I'm sure they were all breathing a sigh of relief down in the ER."

"Robert, people--"

"People were happy when I lost my arm. Don't lie to me, Lizzie, they were happy weren't they? Very happy that they thought it was me under the helicopter and not someone else."

"Robert--"

"No -- Glad to see that no one would have missed me,"

"Look--"

"Lizzie--"

"No Robert, listen to me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Glad to see the brain swelling didn't detract from your stellar personality."

"If you're here to watch me suffer--"

"I'm not. Regardless of what the idiots think down in the ER--"

"You do realize that's an oxymoron? Idiots, ER, and thinking should not be in the same sentence."

Elizabeth glares at him, "But continue on, Lizzie, I'm intrigued."

"What I was trying to say is that I--" she bites her lip, concerned.

Robert's face lights up and he smirks. He's got her in a place and a position where she is uncomfortable. In earlier days he would have relished in the ideas that Elizabeth Corday was uncomfortable in his presences, but with the combination of fatigue and still a somewhat hazy head no smart aleck comments come to mind.

"You missed me?"

Elizabeth shifts uncomfortably, but replies coolly, "Well someone had to show concern."

Robert genuinely smiles, "I'm glad it was you." 

He yawns, tired from the mental jousting he so often shares with Elizabeth. 

"You're tired. I should leave," Elizabeth responds walking towards the door. 

"Elizabeth," Robert calls out for her through drowsy eyes, "please don't."

"Robert, you need to get your rest. You've been through a traumatic experience."

"I know what I've been through, Lizzie," Robert snaps.

She pulls up a chair next to his bed and folds her arm across her chest, "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

With heavy eyelids and a sudden onset of sleepiness Robert smiles up at Elizabeth. In instances like these Elizabeth sees a different side of Robert Romano: a human side. Beyond the screaming and the sarcasm is a man who is hurt and alone.

He sighs deeply and opens his eyes looking up at her, "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

"Go to sleep, Robert."

For once in his life he doesn't protest what Elizabeth was telling. Robert closes his eyes, ready to sleep. His breathing starts to slow taking him into a deep sleep.

Elizabeth stands quietly and is shocked to see that Romano had reached out to catch her hand, maybe in the subconscious -- or maybe out of reflex.

"Goodnight, Robert," she whispers gently pulling her hand away from his.

"Lizzie," he mumbles.

She waits, thinking he is still awake. But there's nothing. Elizabeth silently leaves the room, leaving a man who is very much alive, but also on his way down a very tough road of recovery. Not just physical, but emotional. Considering the fact that in less than a two year span a helicopter has ruined his career and nearly taken his life. 

It's a rocky road ahead. One in which two years ago, Elizabeth would have never wanted to travel with this man. A lot has changed in two years -- especially in the relationship with Romano and her. A friendship has emerged. Platonic or romantic? 

Elizabeth shakes her head not wanting to think about it.

"Platonic, nothing more," Elizabeth mutters. Shaking her head at the idea. It was something she couldn't deal with. Not now. But then again everything changes. Life is full of them. 

TBC

********

More to come! Please R&R!

~Jen


	4. Banter

Title: Giving Thanks: Banter

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other info is in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the great feedback. Here ya go here's your episode for tomorrow -- lol -- since TPTB aren't bringing him back. Not looking forward to seeing Carter in the Congo -- haven't we done that storyline before??? Well anyways from the previews I'll prolly flip the channel. Ooops…there I go again -- complaining about the show. Haha…well here's more to the story. Enjoy!

*****

__

County General 

December 4, 2003

9:01 a.m.

After another week of sitting in the hospital watching the world go by as he recovered he decided enough was enough. He couldn't deal with sitting and thinking. Too many thoughts would go through his head. About her, about his apparent magnetic force towards helicopters or them to him -- after the accident two weeks ago Robert Romano will not even attempt to go up to the roof. No matter who goads him to do so.

"Robert, what a surprise," Kerry Weaver replies shocked to see him. 

"Yeah, it's like seeing a ghost, isn't it?" Robert bites.

"It's good to have you back," Weaver responds through clenched lips.

"Right," Romano says sarcastically.

"Oh and Robert you're late," Weaver adds smirking.

"Two weeks ago you all thought I was dead. Now you're concerned that I'm a minute late?"

"We've got an ER to run," Kerry responds coldly.

Romano walks towards the admit desk, muttering a few obscenities under his breath and glaring at the crowd starting to appear around the desk. All surprised to actually see him back.

"Well back, Dr. Romano," Susan says.

"Dr. Lewis, how has the hell hole been?"

"Not the same without the chief."

"Don't think you're getting to leave early for that comment."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"All right boys and girls we've got a sess-pool of disease to cure, quit staring. I'm alive. Get over it!"

"Wouldn't be too hard," Pratt mutters under his breath.

"And you, Dr. Pratt, I believe we have a meeting with Anspaugh and Weaver since I seemed to be unavailable for the one two weeks ago."

"I'm off in an hour."

"You'll have to wait until the end of this shift," Romano replies grinning wickedly.

"But I'm on again at eight tomorrow."

"That's just too bad," Romano bites grabbing a pile of charts and heading off towards the curtains.

A head lac, three little kids with the flu, and an MVA later Robert tiredly sits down at admit. It's only noon and he's already ready to fall asleep -- not at all like the days of old where he'd be able to stand for six or so hours in surgery. 

He puts his head into this hand to fight off a headache that is starting to form in the base of his skull. The ER has slowed down enough where he handed off a bunch of minor cases to the med students and could take a break.

Hearing footsteps behind him he rolls his eyes, ready for another crack about the walking dead, or ghosts, or anything about the 'Christmas Carol.' Bracing himself he turns around, delighted to see Elizabeth Corday walking towards him.

"Lizzie! Did the leeches call you down here for a consult?"

"No, actually," she responds.

"Oh well, you'd better run before they suck you in down here."

"How are you doing?"

"Aside from the wise cracks about seeing dead people, and the pounding in the base of my skull, I'm as good as anyone could be."

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth questions trying to brighten his spirits.

Robert eyes her suspiciously, "Elizabeth are you asking me on a date?"

She grins, "No, I'm merely asking if you'd like to go over to Ike's and have lunch. We wouldn't want you to get food poisoning from cafeteria food your first day back."

"Sounds like a date to me," Robert smugly replies.

"Call it whatever you want, but I'm hungry and you must be too."

She heads for the door, but turns back when she realizes that he's not following her.

"Are you coming?"

"I'm just trying to relish this moment."

"Well, don't. You look like a damn fool -- I'm leaving. Are you coming or not?"

Robert grabs his coat and grins at her, actually genuinely happy for once in the last month or so. 

"Lizzie, where ever did you learn to be so blunt?"

"Only from the best."

"Ahh -- well I've heard rumors that my shoes have been filled quite nicely up in the OR in more ways than one," he pauses, smirking, "Shirley, tells me you've inherited a sharp tongue with razor remarks from a certain ex-Chief of Surgery."

"Wonder who that can be," she responds sarcastically.

"Yeah, I wonder," Romano says laughing to himself that Elizabeth has taken over his attitude in the OR. He always knew that she had it in her. That was one of things that made her such a great jousting partner. They were of matched intelligences, skills, and verbal harshness.

Upon reaching the door to Ike's, Robert opens it as easily as possible and Elizabeth is shocked at such a chivalrous gesture coming from Robert Romano.

"What, Lizzie, didn't think I could be a gentleman?"

"Well -- I'm just surprised."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like?"

"Well like the fact that I failed chemistry while I was in high school."

Elizabeth laughs, as Robert heads towards a table and pulls out her chair for her. They both sit.

"What it's true!" Robert protests, "I was very smart--"

Elizabeth snorts.

"I didn't fail because I didn't know what I was doing. I failed because my lab partner and I nearly blew up the science wing at my high school."

"Now that would be something I would believe," she laughs.

"Don't tell me that you never did anything like blowing up the science lab," Robert replies playfully.

"I can't say that I've ever tried to blow the science room up."

"You must have done something --"

"When I was sixteen I snuck out of the boarding school dorm and met up with my eighteen year old boyfriend --"

"Ooh -- sounds dangerous," Robert replies, in his best mood in ages.

"It was. I would have been kicked out of the school -- and my mother -- oh God, I can't even imagine dealing with her. I had a hard enough time telling her I was having Ella."

Robert laughs at the thought of Elizabeth and her mother Isabella -- the two women were always at each other's throats. 

"It's not funny at all," Elizabeth pouts playfully.

"I'm just trying to picture what your mother's reaction would have been."

"I'm glad I never had to find out."

The waitress comes over to their table and they order their food, making small talk as they waited for their food. Once the food arrived, they had both become particularly comfortable in each other's presence.

"Robert, I have a confession to make."

Robert gasps, putting his hand over his mouth, feigning shock.

"I can't remember a time when I had this interesting of a lunch."

"You know, Lizzie, neither can I."

She smiles at him genuinely, "I'm glad you're back."

"I think you're the only one," Robert laughs, "The ER is still in shock."

"Don't let them get to you."

"Them get to me? This is the reason I wanted to come back to work -- so I could maliciously rip them apart."

"Robert, that's mean."

"It gets me through the day."

"Still regretting the comment?"

"The one about you being back?"

"Yeah."

"Ehh -- I've missed this."

"What? The banter?"

She nods her head.

"Me too."

"Robert, we should do this again."

"The lunch or the banter?"

"Both." 

TBC

******

More to come! Please R&R

~Jen


	5. Neurological night

Title: Giving Thanks: Neurological Night

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Hope everyone is having a great holiday season!!!! Sorry that it has taken so long to update. If the writers get a hiatus so do I -- lol. Thanks for the awesome feedback!!! Enjoy

******

__

December 4, 2003

5:19 p.m.

"Dr. Romano?" Pratt questions as Romano storms through the ER, not paying attention. He puts a chart away looks at the clock and heads for the lounge.

"Dr. Romano!" Pratt yells again.

"What?" Romano spits turning around, glaring at the man.

"Are we going to have that meeting or not?" 

"No," Romano smirks as he heads into the lounge.

"What do you mean no? I've been waiting around since this morning --"

"That's your problem."

"Damn prick," Pratt mutters under his breathe.

"Pratt, if I were you, I'd watch what you say," Romano replies, "You wouldn't want me to have as Dr. Anspaugh would say 'witnessed documented cause' by others in the ER as ammo for your termination."

"So you already talked to Anspaugh?" 

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

"That's confidential."

"It's my career."

"Maybe you should have been concerned about it before."

Romano gives him a huge smirk and opens his locker, taking his jacket out and putting it on. He's done. The lounge is quiet and he looks over to the couch -- it looks comfortable and the throb in the back of his neck is starting to give him a headache. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sits down on the couch, muttering under his breath, "What the hell am I doing back? I was in a coma just a few weeks ago."

Of course no one answers in the darkened lounge. Thoughts of insanity go through his mind and he laughs at it. Elizabeth probably thinks he is insane to be back at work. In the ER non the less.

He leans his head back on the couch -- the throbbing stops momentarily. Closing his eyes makes it easier to bear the pain, but upon opening them again it takes a moment for everything to come into focus.

"Crap," he mutters under his breath focusing his eyes on the wall in front of him, "not now."

The door opens and the clicking of heels echoes on the tile.

"Dr. Romano, you okay?" Susan questions walking towards him.

"What do you think?" Romano bites.

"Are you dizzy?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a headache."

"Yeah."

"Trouble seeing."

"It comes and goes," he replies quietly.

Susan takes a small flashlight out of the front pocket of her lab coat and shines it into his eyes.

"Your pupils are a little sluggish."

"Wonderful," Romano responds sarcastically.

"Follow my finger with your eyes."

Susan moves her finger in front of his face going from side to side and then up and down. Romano does as instructed.

"I want you to get a CT," Susan says.

"I'm good."

"No you're not. You had a serious accident and you were in a coma for a week. Your body doesn't recover overnight. You should know that Dr. Romano."

"Fine, I'll get the damn CT," Romano grumbles and tries to stand, but the dizziness sets in and he nearly loses his footing. Susan helps him back down on the couch.

"I'll go get you a wheelchair."

"I refuse to be wheeled through the ER in a wheelchair."

"Would you rather walk and collapse?" Susan asks.

"Well --"

"They'd be talking about that one for weeks -- about Romano fainting in the ER."

"Get the wheelchair."

Susan walks towards the door, but turns back, "Elizabeth's doing a consult -- would you like me to --"

"No," Romano says flatly.

"Are you sure?"

Romano's expression says otherwise. 

"I'll tell her," Susan replies before disappearing out of the door.

He closes his eyes and tries to take in deep steady breaths. This can't be happening to him -- it was supposed to be easy -- you wake up from a coma happy to be alive and initially everything was good, better than expected. 

That's why he wanted to come back to work this early -- he didn't want to be looked down upon again as the has been surgeon who nearly got his when a helicopter landed and knocked him out cold for a week. He wanted to be seen as someone who is still the hard assed man who wouldn't take a coma to hold him back. 

The door swings open again -- he doesn't have to open his eyes to know that it's Elizabeth. Her perfume and the delicate click of her shoes on the linoleum are good enough for him.

"Robert, are you --"

"I'm fine, Lizzie, just feeling a little sick. You can never be too careful about these kinds of things -- you know since I did have a head injury."

"Regardless of the head injury you're still the same old Robert."

"Thanks for the concern, Lizzie."

"Anything for you."

Robert opens his eyes and looks at her -- a grin comes to his face, even though his head is pounding. 

"Don't you have a consult to do?" Robert questions.

"Yeah. I'll come up and check on you if I'm not in surgery."

"Thanks -- but they aren't going to admit me."

Elizabeth gives him a motherly look, "Robert, don't fight with them. You need to be careful about how much you do. You've got to get better."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

Elizabeth gives his arm a gentle squeeze and a small smile, "You'll be fine."

"I know."

Elizabeth leaves the lounge as Susan wheels Romano up to CT. Romano's pounding head and the bright light of the ER cause him to close his eyes and keep them closed -- he doesn't care who sees him now -- all he needs is something for the pain. Anything.

__

10:39 p.m.

Much to Robert's dislike and distaste he is sitting in a hospital gown in County's Neurological Wing under observation. He is sleeping peacefully or at least appears to be.

Elizabeth opens the door and walks into the dark room taking a chair next to Robert's bed. She takes a grasp onto his hand and doesn't expect him to squeeze her hand back.

"Robert?"

Robert opens his eyes and smiles up at her.

"Lizzie, are you trying to take advantage of a man in a hospital gown?"

Elizabeth laughs, not sure exactly how to respond. Nothing quick witted comes to her -- it's been a long day.

"What cat got your tongue?"

"Obviously the cat gave yours back."

"Yeah I had to fight him for it."

Elizabeth squeezes his hand reassuringly, "How are you doing?"

"After they gave me some Tylenol with codeine I've been good."

"What'd they find?"

"Nothing -- they said that going back to work after only two weeks wasn't the best thing I could have done."

"So what'd they tell you?"

"Take a few more days off -- and only take half shifts for awhile."

"I'm sure you're heartbroken over that," Elizabeth says sarcastically.

"Well, I won't get to see you everyday," Robert replies, sincerely.

"Maybe you'll have to make an effort to come and see me," she responds.

"Are you inviting me over?" Robert snarks.

"Take it as you wish, but I've got a daughter to get home to."

"Of course you do."

"Robert you'll get through this."

"You known I always do."

"Good night."

"'Night Lizzie."

TBC

*****

More to come! R&R

~Jen


	6. Help

Title: Giving Thanks: Help

Author: Jen Zoromski 

All other information is in the first chapter

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the feedback. Once again I apologize for the tardiness of this post. Finals have been very time consuming along with the one-act play that I'm in. Posts will become more regular in a few weeks. Thanks for the continued interest. Has anyone noticed that ER has been lacking the sarcastic punch lately? It makes me miss Romano :-( Well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter -- we're still back in December in this fic.

*********

__

December 10, 2003

Robert Romano's House

5:19 a.m.

"Whomp, Whomp, Whomp," echoes through the dark night looking up he sees the light of a circling object in the sky. The light gets closer, and closer as does the sound. 

"Dr. Romano!" Susan yells at him, "This patient's not stable."

No words come to his lips as he looks down to realize that both of his arms are still intact. She is pushing a gurney with a patient on it -- fighting him and his patient for the helicopter.

"Mine's worse!" he replies.

The metallic bird circles around and lands. A clipboard is dropped. He leans over -- the rotor blade.

Pain.

Lots of pain.

"No!" he wakes screaming. Sweat glistens on his face. He rubs his left shoulder trying to relax the tense muscles, but the pain persists -- phantom pain.

Hot, white, pain, one that he hasn't felt in quite a long time.

Looking over at the clock he realizes that he has another two hours before he has to be up and ready to go to that hell hole they've labeled as work. His insistence to continue to go back even baffles him. Six days ago he had the episode in the lounge and for the last six days he's stayed at home secluded from everyone. 

Hasn't answered the phone. Hasn't even looked at the machine with the messages blinking at him. No mail. Just secluded and lost in his thoughts. 

Images and nightmares are prominent through his sleepless nights. It was when he was around Elizabeth that he felt at peace. She is the vision of what the past used to hold for him. 

"Maybe I could talk to her --" Romano reasons with himself, but quickly dismisses it. Why would she want to hear his pity story? She's dealt with enough of his attitude for the last seven years. He didn't need her to pity him.

Forcing himself out of bed he heads to the medicine cabinet and pulls out a bottle of Tylenol. "Yeah I'm sure this will get rid of the pain," he says sarcastically to himself.

He doesn't have anything stronger -- didn't want to show that there was a scared man underneath the steely exterior of sarcastic quips and mean honesty. That and he didn't want to end up dependent upon a chemical. He would never go there -- not like his dad -- never. 

Pushing back the painful memories from his childhood he steps into the shower hoping the hot water will wash away some of the pain to a dull ache.

It was going to be a long day.

__

County General Hospital

9:00 a.m.

Tired and dragging his ass through the first hour and a half of his shift he was hoping for a pick-me-up -- anything -- coffee, rip apart a resident, catch a glimpse of Elizabeth, a trauma. Ripping apart a resident sounded inviting, but Elizabeth sweeping her way through the ER made up his mind. One glimpse of her and he'd be able to keep going for at least another hour.

Seeing her made him realize how much he really did miss her. Miss the time they used to share in the OR. They had something up there -- probably one of the best surgical pairs ever to grace the hospital. 

Robert rests his head on his hands and watches the ER -- strangely quiet for a morning. New med students scurrying around replying to the orders of Kovac and Lewis. At least they're doing something. Elizabeth comes out of an examining room and heads for the elevator, but she stops when she sees him sitting at the admit desk -- his back to her.

"Robert, I thought you were taking another week off?"

Robert smirks at the sound of her voice and turns around, "Well you know me Lizzie -- Always ready to get back on the horse."

"I bet."

She leans on the desk next to him and looks at him concerned.

"How are you really doing, Robert?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he replies softly.

"Robert, you need --"

"Elizabeth, don't presume to know what I need and what I don't," he barks startling her and himself.

"Fine," she storms away.

He catches her arm and spins her back to him, "I didn't mean that."

"Well you have a great way of showing your true emotions, Robert," Elizabeth spits back at him.

"Lizzie --"

"No, don't Lizzie me -- If you think I pity you I don't. I never have -- I am genuinely trying to be your friend -- not because you need one, but because I want to."

"Elizabeth--"

"I have surgery," she storms away from him and disappears into the elevator.

"Damn," he mutters -- looking around at the forming audience, "What the hell are you all looking at? Get back to work!" he barks and heads into the lounge -- exhausted. So much for the pick-me-up.

Minutes later, timid footsteps walk into the lounge. Neela looks at Robert questioning his demeanor. 

"What do you want?" Robert bites.

"Dr. Romano, I know this is a bad time --"

"No kidding."

"But I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Ask away," Romano says weakly.

"I've been considering surgery --"

"Don't."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are a bright kid, one of the best I've seen come through here, but you don't want to do surgery. You don't have the demeanor to do it. You'd be eaten alive up there."

"Dr. Romano -- I was wondering if you could help me."

"Help you?"

"I understand that you think I don't have the demeanor, but I've been on my surgical rotation for the last week and its exciting -- exhilarating, something I've never experienced."

"Tell me about it -- I've been there."

"Right and that's why since you are the best I was wondering if you'd help me."

"What give you lessons in how to be an asshole? You are a sweet kid, Neela, really, but believe me surgery is not for you."

"No give me lessons in how to be the best surgeon possible."

"Don't you get it? I'm no longer a surgeon --"

"Dr. Corday told me to come to you."

Romano finally really looks at Neela. Elizabeth thought he still had talent. She knew he was still the surgeon he once was -- he just couldn't practice anymore. But his skills as a teacher were still there -- and better than ever.

"Look --"

"Dr. Romano I know this is a stretch for you, but I think that this is something I could be really good at."

"All right."

"What?" Neela asks him surprised. She didn't think he'd agree.

"Who's the attending?"

"Edson."

"Don't listen to much of what he says. He's a weasel. Get through your rotation and then I'll help you the best I can."

"Thank you, Dr. Romano."

"Don't mention it."

Neela leaves him with a huge smile on her face. Maybe performing surgery isn't the only thing he can do. He can teach. Take a very talented med student under his wing. He'd make her great -- she'd be his next project -- after Elizabeth Corday, of course.

And then he remembers Elizabeth "Damn, I better fix that too."

__

12:01 p.m. 

OR -- Observation Room

Elizabeth puts in the final stitches of a successful exploratory surgery for a patient with cancer. She had removed all of the tumor and with rounds of chemo this patient would hopefully be fine. Looking up into the windows in the operating room she sees a figure standing next to the glass -- a small smile on his face.

It's Robert Romano.

She doesn't pay him any more attention as she heads into the scrub room and strips her mask and scrubs off. Three hours of surgery -- not too bad. 

Her neck hurts though -- the muscles tense from craning them to get a better look into the patient's body cavity. That and the tension of having fought with Romano just minutes prior to starting the operation.

"Lizzie -- congrats on a successful surgery," Romano says in classic Romano nature.

"Robert," she replies curtly and breezes past him out towards the waiting room to address the family.

"Lizzie, wait!"

Against her better judgment she turns and looks at him, her eyes full of hurt.

"What?" 

"I want to talk."

"Robert I'm busy right now."

"You were right. I do need someone to talk to."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want it to be you."

"Robert, I don't want to deal with this anymore."

"Deal with me? I don't blame you. If I were you I would have quit long ago, but that's not the point."

"Robert--"

"No, hear me out. I know that I can be overbearing -- must a be a surgical trait," he says with a smirk on his face, "But I think I need you."

"Think you need me?"

"No, I know I need you. I need someone to talk to."

"Robert I have a family to go and address."

She starts to walk away.

"I woke up this morning from a nightmare. A nightmare from that night -- the night I lost my arm -- I get them a lot and the first person I wanted to talk to was you."

Elizabeth turns, looking at him compassionately, "Robert, I don't know if I can help you."

"But I do."

"What do you want from me?" she inquires giving in.

"Dinner."

She raises her eyebrow -- with a puzzled look on her face, "Dinner with Robert Romano?"

"Oh don't get that look on your face. I'm not that easy," Robert replies smugly.

She becomes uncomfortable, "I didn't mean --"

"I know. Look it will be to toast you're successful surgery."

"And what do I do with Ella?"

"Bring her with."

"Where exactly am I bringing her?"

"To my house."

"You cook?"

"Don't look so surprised. There are plenty of things a man can do with one hand," he smirks, "Your shift is over by seven right? Come on by at eight."

"I haven't even accepted your invitation--"

"I know you Elizabeth. You'll be there."

"Don't be so presumptuous."

"Me not be presumptuous -- now that would be a sign of some sort of trouble," he replies turning on his heel and leaving Elizabeth standing alone in the hallway -- dumbstruck. 

Had she heard that right? Did Robert Romano ask for her help? 

And on a date?

TBC

******

More to come!

Please R&R

~Jen


	7. Running

Title: Giving Thanks: Running

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in the first chapter

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. I wanted to finish my x-files fic before devoting my entire attention to this fic. Plus, I've been feeling uninspired. But anyways here's more! Enjoy!

****

__

December 10, 2003

County General Hospital 

9:19 p.m.

"Dr. Corday we have an MVA coming in. Two serious," Carter tells her as she tries to walk out of the ER.

"I was off two hours ago," she replies coolly trying to leave before getting sucked back in. At six thirty it looked like she would easily be done by seven, but with five minutes left of her shift a family of five from a house fire rolled through the doors needing direct surgical consultation. Waiting for plastics to arrive she was suckered in to doing another consult and finding out that Edson went home early.

"We've paged surgery and no one has come down."

"Give it time," Corday responds opening the door to the cold December air.

"Dr. Corday!"

The first of four stretchers wheels through the door. This one with a seven year old little girl on it. 

"Oh bloody hell!" she mutters frustrated as she starts to look over the little girl. "Jerry call my nanny and tell her I'm going to be late tonight."

"Sure thing, Dr. Corday," Jerry responds.

Within minutes the trauma rooms are in a furry of action and Elizabeth runs from one trauma room to the other muttering under her breath at the idiocy of the surgical department that seems to have taken a break.

"Someone want to call up to surgery and find out where the hell all the surgeons went?" Corday barks as she examines the belly of the seven year old's little brother, "This one needs and ex-lap, now! He's internally bleeding and I can't do all these surgeries myself."

"We've got another MVA coming in!" Jerry yells into the trauma room.

"Did everyone in this damn town forget how to drive in snow?" Corday asks sarcastically.

"Plans for tonight, Elizabeth?" Susan questions quizzically. 

"Well not anymore," she replies moving the gurney with the little boy out.

"Hey Dr. Corday, your nanny had to leave -- something about her sister--"

"Where's Ella?"

Jerry smirks, "You're not going to believe this, but it sounded like she said Dr. Romano is watching her."

"Big plans, huh?" Susan sneers, laughing.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and pushes the gurney with the little boy on it. It was going to be a long night and she wasn't even supposed to be on.

__

1:03 a.m.

Elizabeth's Home

Elizabeth slowly opens the door to her home reveling in the warmth away from the raw wind. Silently she takes her jacket off and places her keys on the counter wondering where her newly invested babysitter was. 

Exhausted from a very long day she finds Robert sleeping on her couch with the television glow illuminating the features of his face. He looks so peaceful in sleep that Elizabeth doesn't want to wake him.

Elizabeth takes a blanket from the chair next to the couch and covers him with it. He shifts his position, but doesn't awake. She watches his facial expressions -- he has been through so much, yet in sleep he appears happy. Not even before the accident was he ever completely happy. Sure he had his moments, but he more than likely enjoyed torturing others, not necessarily making his life happy.

Against her better judgment she leans in and kisses the top of his forehead. With her lips lingering longer than she intended Robert opens his eyes slowly and looks up at her.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"Hi," she says meekly retreating to the chair next to his resting spot.

"First taking advantage of a man in a hospital gown, now while he's sleeping -- tsk, tsk, Lizzie -- you're going soft on me here."

"I --"

He holds up his hand, "No need for an explanation."

An awkward silence passes between them.

"I'm sorry that you had to --"

"It wasn't a problem. I figured since I didn't answer my page I might as well have made it easier for you to help them."

"They paged you?" 

"Yeah a few times. Apparently Chicago drivers forget they live in the Mid West where it snows every year. I told Jerry that if he paged me once more he'd be out in the snow when I came down there and fired him."

"You have such a lovely way with words," Elizabeth replies sarcastically.

"I'm always one for the threats, but I guess I've served my purpose so I'll be on my way."

"Robert I'm sorry about the dinner."

"Rumor has it that you saved a few lives while I was playing 'daddy daycare.'"

"She wasn't any trouble for you, was she?" Elizabeth asks concerned.

"No Ella is an amazing little kid. But she does have a very stubborn temperament. Makes me wonder where that came from."

Robert stands up and stretches out the kinks in his lower back and neck from sleeping on the couch, "Can't say it was the smartest thing to fall asleep on the couch though."

"Join the club. My neck is killing me. And I'm exhausted."

Elizabeth rubs the back of her neck trying to work out the tension from the muscles. Robert places his hand on her neck and starts to massage, kneading the muscles, coaxing them to cooperate. 

She closes her eyes and relaxes in the chair, releasing a small sigh.

"Don't get too comfortable," Robert replies as he rubs her neck a few more times and then stops.

"Robert, don't stop."

"I have an eight o'clock shift that I need to be coherent for." He walks for the door.

"Robert wait!"

"What?" 

"Dinner."

"What about it?"

"My place tomorrow at eight."

Robert smirks, "What'd the ER say when Jerry announced that Ella was being babysat by yours truly?"

Without thinking Elizabeth walks closer to him and grins. Maybe with the adrenaline she was running on or the fact that he looked so damn cute when he was tired and his defenses down she moved closer to him.

"Lizzie?" 

She takes places her hand on the back of his neck and pulls his face towards hers. Their lips brush against the other's briefly in a soft kiss. Soft and sensual and completely one sided. He doesn't kiss her back.

Robert pulls away confused. To put his doubts away she pulls him in again this time for a kiss that is full of hunger and passion with both participants. It is seven years of pent up unresolved sexual tension. Both powerful people and full of chemistry made the kiss even more worth it.

After what seemed like a lifetime they pulled away breathlessly. His expression is filled of disbelief and shock. Robert Romano knows he shouldn't have kissed her. It was too soon. But somehow it seemed right.

"Robert?"

"I've got to go."

Without further ado he leaves her home -- running from the passion he has sought after for so long. Running away from what he has always wanted: Elizabeth Corday.

Closing the door behind her, Elizabeth sinks down to the floor the lack of sleep finally hitting her. Tears brim in the corners of her eyes. She blinks as the tears start to freely flow. Elizabeth Corday wasn't crying because she had made a mistake. 

She was crying because it felt right.

TBC

*****

More to come! Please R&R

~Jen


End file.
